Sic Vis Pacem, Para Bellum
by Miss. Jay
Summary: With the announcement of her husband's arrest, Mina Stiglitz knew what she had to do. Rescue Hugo. Hearing that the Basterds were looking for him, Mina tracked them down and asked for their help. Now, she's a Basterd with a pissed off husband. Hugo/OC
1. Fever

**Here you go! :D **

**Fever**

_Never know how much I love you,  
Never know how much I care.  
When you put your arms around me,  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear._

---

"_You better come back to me, Hugo," I warned, watching as he packed his bag hastily. _

_He glanced up at me, his blue eyes piercing me. My body, which was already sated from our rushed lovemaking earlier, began to heat up. I sat up and the sheets covering my naked chest, pooled at my waist, baring them to the morning light and my husband's watchful gaze. Hugo smirked, which did not go unnoticed from my eyes. _

"_Come here," I beckoned with my finger. _

_He shoved his bag to the floor and crawled across the bed to me; his hands gripped the sheets covering my legs and yanked them off. Laughing in delight, I looped my arms around his neck. Hugo took advantage of my offered neck; I gasped as he feasted on my neck with vampiric gusto. His hand, warm and calloused, caressed its' way up to my knee, gripped it and hiked it over his hip. His uniform was rough against my inner thigh, as he rolled his hips against mine. I struggled for breath, my nails digging into his shoulders. _

"_Mmm, Hugo," I whimpered, raised my hips to meet his. _

_Hugo nipped at my earlobe and chuckled darkly into my ear, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. This man could sneeze and I'd still get shivers. I began to tug insistently at his uniform, desperate for him. He stopped my tugging, pulling my hands above my head and pinned me there. The light spilling through the window made his eyes glow. I bucked against him, making mewling noises as I tried to free my hands. I just had to touch him. I watched as his pupils dilated with lust and his biceps bulge with restraint. My Hugo had a lot of control. _

"_When I'm through with you, it'll be months before you can wash the smell of me off of you!" Hugo growled before he pressed a bruising kiss to my lips. "You are mine!" _

_With that said, Hugo lost control. And, it was a long time before we could speak coherent sentences. _

_Hugo slumped against me, his head resting on my breasts as his arms encircled my waist. Panting softly, I stroked his hair, my mind wandering on what could happen in the next couple of months, weeks even. I wasn't prepared for him to leave, I knew that someday it would come, but I prayed that it never would. Now, in an hour he was to leave for Berlin. Hugo untangled our limbs and sat up, his eyes avoiding mine. _

"_Will you come back to me?" I asked, quietly. He didn't answer me. _

_---_

I nodded to the little, old man outside his store, as I walked by on my way to the market. The streets were filled with Nazi soldiers; I couldn't help but look for Hugo, even though I knew he wasn't there. He was in Southern Germany. As I was selecting vegetables, the older women to the side were gossiping as they waved around their newspapers. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I caught a few words. _Thirteen Gestapo officers brutally murdered._ I kept an ear open for anything else, as I placed the vegetables in my bag and that's when I heard it. Hugo Stiglitz. I snapped my head towards the ladies, my hands went limp and the carrots in my hand fell to the ground. What did Hugo have to do with the murders? Was he also a victim? I ignored the carrots and rushed over to them.

I grabbed one woman's arm. "_Excuse me, Miss, what did you say about Hugo Stiglitz?"_

She seemed taken aback. _"You didn't hear? Hugo Stiglitz killed 13 Gestapo officers."_

It felt like someone had punched me when she showed me the newspaper, which displayed Hugo's face. _"Are they sure it was him?"_

She glanced at her silent friends. _"He confessed, dear." _

Choking back a sob, I fell to my knees. The ladies gasped and huddled around me, asking me questions and rubbing my back, but I couldn't hear them. I was miles away. A soldier, who saw the commotion, came over to investigate. He grabbed my under my armpits and hoisted me up, shooting out questions. He finally was able to squeeze my address from me and escorted me home with me leaning heavily on him.

---

"_Miss, you're not allowed to see him," _the guard protested, a day after I had found out about Hugo and driven down to the prison.

I looked up at him with watery eyes. _"You would deny a woman a goodbye to her husband."_

He glanced quickly behind him, considering what I had said. The guard turned back and stepped outside, allowing me access into the building. I straightened my skirt and blouse and followed him to the cells, my heels clicking silently on the concrete. Though the lights were dim in the small room, they burned my eyes as they adjusted slowly. I blinked a few times before looking around. The room was small and dank. It smelled of wetness and mold causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. I wrapped my arms around my body, offering me some sort of security, as we walked to the farthest cell. I perked up, as I spotted Hugo's hunched form, his blond hair golden under the awful light. The guard slapped his book against the bars. _"You have a visitor, Stiglitz." _

Hugo looked up with a snarl on his face, but it disappeared when he spotted me behind the guard. I gave the guard a pointed look; he glanced between us before muttering that we had five minutes. I watched him leave and I could feel Hugo burning a hole in the back of my head. Sighing, I faced Hugo. _"Hello, Hugo."_

Keeping his eyes on me, he picked himself off the floor and crossed the small distance. _"What are you doing here, Mina?"_

I scoffed. _"Did you really just ask me that, Hugo?" _

He gripped the bars. _"You shouldn't be here; it brings too much attention to you."_

I stepped forward, my eyes questioning. _"What are you talking about, Hugo? Of course, I should be here, you're my husband." _

"_You don't understand! I made it hard for them to trace back to you and with you coming here; you're practically asking them to take notice." _Hugo growled, his knuckles turning white as he tighten his hold.

"_Why does it matter if they know I'm your wife?" _I inquired, stepping closer to the bars.

"_Because you're an American," _he hissed.

He reached out for me and pulled me close. It was awkward with the bars, but it still felt nice to be in his arms. I nuzzled my face into his neck, my lips brushing against his skin; I felt his hands tighten in my hair. I pulled back and cupped his face, rubbing my thumb across his stubbled jaw before kissing him. It started out gentle and sweet, a remembrance of the simple days before need won out. In the mustiness, our mouths melded in some bizarre fight for dominance: teeth clashing, scraping lips and pulling. My fingers gripped his short, blond hair harshly, as I pressed myself against the bars, desperate to get closer to the warm, hard body that I missed. In my lust filled mind, I hear the distinct sound of the guard making his way towards us. I pulled away, breath ragged. If it weren't for the situation, I would have smiled at his hair and how it was sticking up in tuffs.

"_What can I do?" _I asked, quietly, my intent was obvious.

"_Nothing, Mina. Do nothing," _he commanded me.

Standing on my tippy toes, I kissed the dent in his chin. _"You forget that I don't listen very well. I love you, Hugo."_

Smirking, I turned and walked away. _"Mina!" _

---

Once I was back in my car, I gripped the steering wheel, trying frantically to calm my racing heart and ragged breathing. Before the kiss, I didn't even think about trying to find a way to break him out, but after, I knew that couldn't live without him. I've been in love with him since I was fifteen and he was twenty five. I couldn't fend off the urge to scream, so I did. It sounded raw and animalistic, as I yanked at the steering wheel repeatedly, tears flowed down my face. Hugo Stiglitz would die at the hands of the Nazis.

___

**Okay, I hope you realized that the italics in the conversation was them speaking "German." I was really lazy and didn't feel like using a translator. Please, tell me what you think. **


	2. Fully Alive

**I'm on a roll! :D **

**Fully Alive**

_All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered_

---

I slipped onto the barstool, my head pounding. Having your husband arrested for murdering thirteen Gestapo officers can be really taxing. The bartender glanced down the bar at me, his eyes registering shock. He knew who I was. Hugo and I always came in here on Friday nights. My eyes fell onto the scarred wood, I didn't want any complications. There was a large burst of various laughter, I glance over my shoulder and spied five S.S soldiers drunk off their asses. Sighing, I looked away before they could spot me. After Hugo's revelation, I tried very hard not to draw attention to myself. Not only was I Hugo Stiglitz's wife, but I was a German-American. Thankfully, my fifteen years in Germany had made my American accent very slight. My thumb mechanically found my ring finger and I twisted my wedding band subconsciously, as I picked at the chipped wood. The glass that bumped into my arm jerked me out of my stupor; I looked in the direction of the bartender and nodded, and even though he had his back turned.

I grabbed the glass and tossed back the whiskey. Married to Hugo for five years had me handling the drink like a pro, as I barely recognized the burning sensation as it slid down my throat. The soldiers were obnoxious in their over exaggerated stories and I couldn't help, but want to hit them all. When I heard the mention of Hugo, I tensed. It took every restraint I had built up from being married to stubborn Hugo, to not go over there and beat them with the bottle that they were passing around. There were sharing their experiences in torturing him. I blanched just thinking about my gripping hands and the pain he must have been in. Of course, he wouldn't have told me. Hastily, I threw some money down and hurried out of the bar before I did do something. I took a step out of the bar and was relieved by the gush of cool air; it had been stifling in there. An old piece of newspaper fluttered before me, its headlines screaming at me in bold; **Basterds Strike Again! **Cocking my head, I reached down at grabbed it. After a quick scan, I knew what I had to do. Find the Basterds. Men like them would love to have Hugo among their ranks.

---

I grabbed a map of Europe that Hugo kept at his desk and studied the countries. I glanced at the paper before turning back to the map and circled the places where Nazis have been ambushed; I sat back and revised the map. Thinking back to Hugo's last letter, I looked for the wooded area that he discreetly mentioned and circled it. I stood back and noticed that it was in the middle of the areas that the Basterds had struck. This had to be it. I snatched the map off of the desk and rushed out of the room. Bursting into my room, I grabbed my bag and began stuffing clothes into the small duffel bag. Once I was done, I stood there and looked around our bedroom. My eyes landed on the black-and-white photograph beside my side of the bed and smiled. It was our wedding picture. I sat down and gingerly picked it up. He looked so handsome in his suit; I remember that he didn't last that long after the ceremony. We had spent the past three days in bed, mapping each other's body with our lips.

Lying down, I curled up with the picture in my hand and closed my eyes.

---

"_Mina, dear, could you come down here!" My mother's sweet voice drifted up from downstairs. _

_Looking up from my novel, I paused and tried to remember my German lessons from when I was a young girl before we moved to America and I got used to English. I believed that she was beckoning me; I tossed my novel on my bed and exited my rather spacious room to see what my mother wanted. As I descended the stairs, I could see the skirt of her pleasant red dress and a pair of pant legs next to her. Furrowing my eyebrows, I wondered who he could be. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, my eyes went from my mother's smiling face to the handsome stranger next to her and he really was handsome. He was taller than my mother and I with short, blond hair, blue eyes that stood out from his tan face, and a strong jaw. He nodded at me. Shyly, I tucked my curling, dark hair behind my ears and looked at my mother pointedly. _

_She turned to the stranger and said something in German; I picked up the word English. She then turned back to me. _"Oh, Mina, this is Hugo Stiglitz, he's a friend of the family. In fact, I babysat him when he was just a boy. As you can see, he's no longer a boy."

_She laughed. I glanced at Hugo Stiglitz. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stiglitz."

"You may call me Hugo; Mr. Stiglitz is my father…Mina." _Hugo requested, his blue eyes doing wonderful and scandalous things to my insides. _

_My mother delicately touched his arm. _"Now, Hugo, I would much appreciate it if you were to help Mina with her German. It's absolutely dreadful!"

_I glared daggers into her with my blazing, green eyes. _"Thank you, mother."

_She chuckled. _"Oh, Mina, I keep telling you that you'll never find a man with that attitude."

_I glanced at Hugo, who seemed to look uncomfortable. _"I would be happy to help her with her German, Miss. Petersen."

_My mother beamed, as she clapped her hands. _"Wonderful, Hugo." _She turned to me. _"Mina, I must go get ready, I have a date with an officer. Could you escort Hugo out?"

_My face paled. _"You…have a date?"

"Oh, my baby, you know it's been over with your father and me for a long time," _my mother cooed, cupping my face, her green eyes sad. _

_I nodded. She kissed my forehead before racing up the stairs. Sighing, I turned to Hugo. _"Would you like something to drink before you go?"

_He shifted and I knew he was uncomfortable with being alone with me. _"Thank you."

_I gestured for him to follow me while inside my head I was screaming at myself for asking him that. I was attracted to him, that much I knew, but he was at least ten years older than me. In the kitchen, I went to the cabinet and grabbed a mug. _"Would you like some coffee?"

_He was silent, I glanced over my shoulder to see him studying the painting that I had finished earlier that morning, and it was still wet from the paint. It was of my mother sitting out on the veranda with a cup of steaming tea in her hand, the sun shining on her hair had created a halo. She was looking out into the gardens with a wistful look on her face; the only time I've ever seen my mother look so serious. I remember when I was with my father in the States; he made a comment of her being flighty. I was mad at him for saying that, but I realized how right he was when I was sent to live with her. But, I love her. _

_Hugo turned to me. _"This is very good."

_Blushing, I thanked him. _"I'm used to her with a silly smile on her face and when I saw that look on her face, I just had to paint it."

_His eyes were unnerving, as he studied me. _"Why were you sent back to Germany?"

_Sighing, I turned away. _"My father remarried and apparently, I didn't fit in his perfect little world anymore. He said that he felt ashamed of marrying _Clarissa _when he had me; another woman's child. God, when I told mother, I actually thought she was going to fly to Maryland and scratch his eyes out. I would have loved to see that."

_Realizing what I said, I ducked my head. _"I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not," _Hugo asked, his voice a deep growl that sent tremors down my body. _

_I glanced up at him and realized how close we were standing. I could feel the warmth from his body and suddenly, I felt weightless. _

---

My eyes fluttered open and for a moment it felt like Hugo was lying right beside me, I turned over onto his side and sighed in frustration. I sat up in bed and looked at myself in the mirror that was across the room, hanging over the bureau. My long, dark hair was tousled; my face was wan making my big, green eyes stand out. I looked tiny in our big bed. I remember many mornings when I would be standing in front of the bureau, getting ready and Hugo would be sitting up in bed watching me with his big, strong arms crossed over his muscular chest. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face, then I ran a brush through my hair and then, deftly French braided my hair.

I exited the bathroom, crossed over to the bureau and pulled out a pair of black trousers, slid them on and I was about to take off my nightshirt, an olive green shirt of Hugo's, but I decided to keep it on and tucked it into my pants. I grabbed my brown, leather riding boots and slipped those on, shoving my pant legs into the boot. Straightening up, I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw a changed woman staring back at me. It was time to find the Basterds.

---

I peeked around the large tree, my eyes sought the seven men huddled around a pitiful fire, laughing and ragging on the smallest one. That was them? Seven American men were the Inglorious Basterds? Frowning, I leaned against the tree and looked up at the darkening sky. Could I really do this? Closing my eyes, I thought back to Hugo and the stories those soldiers were boasting about. He is my husband, I have to help him. If I was in his position, he'd kill all of Germany to get to me. There was a quiet snap, I opened my eyes and was about to gasp when a strong hand clamped down my mouth. I flinched when I felt a gun dig into my ribs; he turned me around, gripped my braid and shoved me out from behind the tree. "Lieutenant, we got us a spy!"

The men around the fire stood up, guns and knives in their hands. Widening my eyes, I had no choice but to move forward, as the hulking man behind me, shoved me towards them. A stocky man with slicked back hair stepped forward, cocking an eyebrow when he realized that I was a woman. He glanced at the man behind me. "Donowitz, let her go. She ain't even armed."

I stumbled when the strong grip on my hair was released. The leader looked at me. "Now, sweetheart, ya better start explainin' yerself. My men are trigger-happy."

My eyes slid to the intimidating men behind him. Maybe, I was too quick to judge. The man, Donowitz, came around me to stand next to the Lieutenant; I paled at the sight of him. He was a big, muscular man with dark hair and feral, dark eyes, adorned in a dirtied wife beater, suspenders, and trousers. I cleared my throat. "I've been looking for you."

They looked surprise. "And, why have ya been lookin' for us?"

"I need your help and with your aid, you'll have a very valuable member of your little…group." I said, glancing at them.

The Lieutenant crossed his arms. "Oh, really? And, what could we possibly help ya with, sweetheart?"

I straightened up, clenched my jaw. "My name is Mina Stiglitz, not _sweetheart. _It'd be best if you don't patronize me, Lieutenant."

His eyes took on a new light. "Stiglitz, you say? Any relation to Hugo Stiglitz?"

Smirking, I answered, "He is my husband."

He raised both of his eyebrows. "Now, that's interestin' that you say that, Miss. Stiglitz. Because, we are very interested in yer husband's work. Am I right, boys?"

His men cheered, excepted for the imposing figure next to him. I smiled. "Why do you think I wanted to find you? To have a cup of tea? I want your help in getting him out."

He rubbed his jaw, considering. "Hmm. Do you know where they're holding him?"

I nodded my head. "Do we have a deal, Lieutenant…?"

He stuck out his hand. "Lieutenant Aldo Raine, ma'am, and we're the Basterds."

I placed my dainty hand in his larger and rough hand. "Pleased to meet you."

---

I crouched down next to Aldo. "Are you sure this will work?"

He nodded and patted my knee. "Don't worry yer pretty, lil' head, Miss. Stiglitz, we'll get yer husband."

"What should I do?" I asked, remembering that I was left out of the plan.

"Wait here until all the guards are dead. Do you remember how many there were?" Aldo asked.

I squinted into the night. "Two for sure, maybe three."

Aldo chuckled softly to himself. I glanced at him. "What is so funny?"

"That's not even a challenge."

I rolled my eyes. _Men. _No matter where you are, they're all the same.

"Time to go get us a new recruit, boys." Aldo announced, softly, glancing over his shoulder.

**Okay, there's chapter two! I hope you all like it.**


	3. The Good Life

**Hugo and Mina are reunited! :D**

**The Good Life**

_I don't really know who I am  
It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last_

---

I flinched when I heard the gunshots, but I held my place in the hallway, my hands clutching my locket tightly. My body began to shake; it was finally happening. Hugo was saved from execution. I closed my eyes when realized that he was going to be beyond pissed. I could feel Aldo's eyes on me, but I didn't look at him. He would not see me being weak. I felt him pat my shoulder before he went out to meet Hugo. I was to wait until Aldo called me. I leaned against the wall and sighed, bracing my foot against the stone.

"Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz?" Aldo asked, even though he knew who he was. Hugo didn't verbally respond, but I assumed that he nodded for the Southern man continued. "I'm Lieutenant Aldo Raine and these 'er the Basterds. Ever hearda' us?"

Hugo assumedly nodded again and Aldo continued. "We just wanna say we're a big fana' yer work. When it comes to killin' Nat-zis-" Aldo was cut off by a groan from one of the wounded Nazi guards. There was a shot and Aldo continued. "-I think you show great talent. An' I pride myself in havin' an eye fer that sorta talent. But yer status as a Nat-zi killer is still amateur. We all come here tuh see if you wanna go pro?" Aldo finished. It was silent again for a moment before Aldo slapped a hand on his knee.

"Well, ain't we just glad tuh hear that? Ain't we glad tuh hear it, boys?" Aldo asked the men surrounding him. They all responded a loud "Yes, sir" to their lieutenant. "Kagan. Dig 'round these here Krauts and find the keys to Stiglitz's cell."

There was some shuffling and I heard the sound of keys jingling, I straightened up and held my breath. I was nervous now. More nervous than our wedding night. I then heard the sound of iron groaning as the door was pulled open. Then, Aldo spoke. "Oh, before I forget. You owe all of this to a certain someone."

Hugo growled, "Thank you, _sir._"

I smirked. He was still sarcastic as hell. Aldo guffawed. "No, not me, Stiglitz."

Aldo whistled shrilly. I stepped out from behind the wall and raised my chin. My eyes went straight to Hugo, who went pale with rage. He muttered a curse before stalking over to me; the Basterds shifted as if they were preparing themselves to step forward if they needed to. I barely flinched. I was used to Hugo's temper and he would cut his own hand off before he struck me. Hugo gripped my shoulders and dragged me away from the others. _"What did you do, Mina?!"_

I shoved his hands off. _"I got you out, just like I said I would. You are my husband, I love and I wasn't going to sit back and let them kill you, Hugo Stiglitz!" _

He cupped my chin roughly, yet not enough to hurt me. _"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Mina! You think they won't notice that the day after my wife visits me, I escape. They will find you and use you to get to me. I won't let that happen!"_

I clutched his wrist. _"Then, take me with you, Hugo. That way you'll be able to know that I'm alright." _

He looked ready to refuse. _"I've sat back for too long without you, Hugo. Please, don't ask me to do it again. Remember when you told me that you couldn't live in a world without me, it's the same for me. If you died, it would…break me. "_

Hugo leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his resolve breaking. _"I'm not happy about this, Mina."_

I laughed and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. _"Oh, I know. You wouldn't be the man I married if you were." _

I pulled away and looked over at the Basterds, who were looking anywhere but at us. I smiled at their discomfort. "We're ready."

Aldo looked ready to protest, but one of his men, I think his name was Wicki, spoke before Aldo could voice his concern. "She has to come, it would look suspicious if the day after she visits her husband, and he escapes."

Hugo gripped the back of my pants and pulled me behind him, I made a sound of annoyance. "You were listening to us?"

I shoved my way in front of Hugo. "Stop, Hugo. He's trying to help."

Wicki nodded. _"I didn't mean to pry, but the Lieutenant wanted to know what you were saying." _

I smiled softly. "It's fine; he's just a stubborn ass."

Hugo was about to say something, but Aldo cut him off. "Let's move out before someone shows up!"

---

I was huddled around the fire with Utivich, Donny, Wicki, Hirschberg, and Kagen while Aldo was speaking with Hugo. I wrapped my thin arms around my body, trying to hold back the shivers, but it was hard when the wind was blowing frigid air. The small fire wasn't much help, it offered minimum heat. Donny was across from me, his dark eyes drilling holes into me. I avoided looking him in the eyes, I glanced at Wicki. _"What's his problem?"_

Wicki glanced at me before looking at Donny. _"He's just very untrusting, especially since you were able to track us down. How did you do that?"_

I shrugged. _"I got very lucky. I found an article about you all and traced where the ambushes were and I was able to pinpoint your next location, but I wasn't sure if it'd actually work."_

Wicki looked impressed. _"That's very impressive, Mina. You're very intelligent."_

I blushed at the compliment. _"Thank you, Wicki. You're from America?" _

He nodded. _"Well, I'm from Austria, but I moved to America before the war got out of control. When I heard about the Jews and others being slaughtered, I enlisted."_

"_I grew up in America, Maryland actually, but was sent to live with my mother in Germany when I was fifteen." _I admitted, looking into the fire.

"_You're German-American?" _Wicki asked, curiously.

I nodded. _"Well, it's another good reason that you're with us. They would have probably made some poor accusation about you being an American spy."_

"_Hugo was always afraid of that." _I said, looking over my shoulder.

"_You love him very much, don't you?" _Wicki asked, surprised.

I looked at him with wide eyes. _"Of course, he is my husband."_

"_Not every married couple is in love."_ Wicki stated.

"_We are. I've been in love with him since I was fifteen. He is difficult and moody, but that's what I love about him. He does have his sweet moments." _I explained, smiling at certain memories.

"_How long have you've been married?"_

"_About five years. If I didn't have my way, we would have probably just got married. He was concerned about me being so young. I was twenty and ready to marry the man I love."_

Wicki was about to say something when a heavy hand fell on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Hugo glaring daggers into Wicki, I sighed in resignation. At least he wasn't beating him up. I smiled in apology at Wicki, he waved it off. Hugo helped me up, slipped his jacket off and put it around my shoulders, I smiled my thanks. Aldo was nice enough to supply us with a tent for some privacy. I was slipping my arms into the sleeves, as I followed him to the tent and away from eavesdropping ears and eyes. Hugo held the flap open for me, I crawled in and watched him creep inside, closing the tent behind him. I couldn't see his face, but I could see the outline of his powerful body. _"Are you going to tell me off?"_

I felt Hugo lay down beside my sitting form. _"No. But, that Austrian better keep his eyes off of you."_

I rolled my eyes and slapped blindly at him. _"We were just talking, Hugo. He knows that I'm yours and yours only." _

"_Well, come properly greet you husband, wench." _Hugo growled in dark and I felt his hand creep up my leg.

I laughed huskily and pounced on him. I heard him grunt from my weight, but I knew it didn't bother him. I was leaning over him, my hair curtaining our faces, as I tried to see his eyes. I loved looking into them before we kiss, but I couldn't see them. Hugo gripped the back of my head and smashed his lips against mine, I gasped into his mouth. There was no restriction of bars now. His need was agonizing as my low whimpers and throaty moans floated in the tent. His other hand gripped the back of my thigh and pulled me onto his lap. Hugo sat up with me straddling his hips, his fingers digging painfully, yet erotically into my hips. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and plastered myself against him, grinding up against his hardening length. Hugo groaned against my mouth, I smirked. His lips moved south, kissing my exposed neck that had been offered up carelessly, suckling and biting as he pleased. His teeth scrapped their way down my neck, leaving a steady streak of red in its path while his fingers moved to my hips, digging into the flesh.

"Hugo," I gasped, arching my back.

His hands, rough and wonderful, pulled my shirt out of the waistband of my trousers. My eyes widened as I looked helplessly up at the top of the tent, as Hugo continued to feast on my neck and his hands – oh, his hands! – were sliding underneath my shirt. I sighed, as his rough hands sent shivers down my spine, as they caressed my silky skin. I decided that it was my turn to take control. I took a firm hold of his hair and jerked his head back, he growled in annoyance. I leaned down and nipped at the dent in his chin before I trail kisses along his jaw line. Hugo groaned and bucked his hips when I began to suck and nibble on his Adam's apple, my tongue often darting out to soother the skin. His fingers dug into my sides. Fervently, I gripped his shoulders and started to rock my hips against his. But, when my hands grasped at his back, I felt his flinch. I pulled back, struggling to see his expression in the dark.

"_What's wrong, Hugo?" _I asked, worriedly.

"_Nothing," _he growled, trying to kiss me but I crawled off his lap. _"Mina, come here."_

"_They whipped you, didn't they?" _I hissed, clenching my fists.

"_It's nothing,"_ Hugo snarled.

"_That's a yes and I assume that they didn't treat your wounds."_ I sniped, untying the tent flaps. _"Wait right here!" _

I crawled out of the tent, stood up and hastily walked over to the group, Hirschberg and Kagen wolf whistled when they saw me all flustered and with a throbbing hickey on my neck. I narrowed my eyes at them and they fell silent. I turned to Wicki and asked, _"Do you have any antiseptic?" _

"_Yes, I'll go get some for you." _With that said, he went over to the supplies.

I was aware of Donny glaring at me. I turned my angry, green eyes on him. "Can I help you?"

He sneered at me.

**Okay! I think that's it for today unless I get bored later, but I have AP Art stuff to do, so who knows. Tell me what you think and I'm all up for suggestions.**


	4. Putting Out the Fire

**Here's the next part! :D**

**Putting Out the Fire**

_See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Colder than the moon  
It's been so long_

---

_I sighed in frustration; I sat back on my knees, wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. Shading my eyes, I glanced up at the sky at the distinct sound of an airplane flying overhead. From this distance I could make out the shape of a swastika on the side, I frowned. Returning back to my garden, I leaned forward and continued on to pull the pesky weeds from amongst the vegetables. I was lost in my own little world, pulling weeds; I didn't hear the sound of the gate opening. Humming a little tune that my mother taught me, I tossed another weed into the pile when I noticed the shadow fall over me. Curious, I stopped and sat up. I looked over my shoulder to see an S.S soldier standing behind me; he smiled when he realized that he had my attention. Politely, he took off his hat._

"Mrs. Stiglitz," _he asked, courteously, with a charming smile on his face. _

_I looked at him peculiarly, as I pulled off my gardening gloves. _"Yes, and you are?"

_He chuckled and pressed his right hand to his chest. _"Ah, how silly of me! My name is Colonel Hans Landa of the S.S. How are you this afternoon?"

_I rose from the ground, wiping my hands on my pant leg. _"I would fine if it weren't for these weeds and this weather. What do I own the pleasure of your visit, Colonel?"

_He smiled, though his smile didn't reach his eyes. _"Is your husband around, Mina? May I call you Mina?"

"Hugo isn't here, Colonel. He's out of town at the moment." _I replied, ignoring his request to call me by my first name. The man gave me the creeps. _

_He looked put out. _"Drat! I was hoping to speak with him."

"What business do you have with my husband, Colonel?" _I asked, fear gripping my throat. When Hans Landa is looking for someone, it never seems to go well. _

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about, Mina dear." _Landa said, charmingly._

_I raised my chin. _"If it involves my husband, it _is _something I should be concerned about. Your visits aren't known to be very…pleasurable."

"Are you questioning an officer of the S.S army, Mrs. Stiglitz?" _Landa asked, warningly. _

_I clenched my jaw. _"No."

_I stood, waiting, as Landa stood before me and stared me down. The wind blew, whipping my hair around my face. He cocked his head, curiously. _"Where are you from, Mina?"

_My muscles tensed. _"I was born in Hamburg, Colonel."

_He nodded, as he stepped closer. I held my breath, as his gloved hand cupped my cheek. _"You are a very beautiful woman, Mina. Sergeant Stiglitz is a very lucky man."

"Thank you," _I whispered, meekly. _

---

Light, feathery kisses brushed against my bare neck. Groaning in protest, I rolled over on my side, but that didn't stop Hugo. I felt him bury his face into where my shoulder meets neck and rub his stubbled jaw against my smooth skin; I squirmed and wiggled in his grasp. Grinning, I rolled over to face him, his hands gripping my waist. I cupped his chin, staring deep into his icy blue eyes before pressing a quick kiss to his soft lips. Hugo grabbed hold of the back of my head before I could pull away and deepened the kiss. Laughing against his lips, I pushed at his chest.

"_Hugo, we have to get up!" _I squealed in between kisses. Hugo grumbled something before he eventually pulled away.

Rolling my eyes at the microscopic pout on his face, I tapped his cheek. _"Stuck it up, baby."_

Sitting up, I began to run my fingers through my hair, trying to detangle it from any knots or gnarls. As I was braiding my hair, Hugo left the tent, but not before I shoved him in the butt with my foot; I heard him calling me names. I slipped off my shirt and shivered when cool air fluttered across my brassiere covered chest. Then, I attempted to pull of my trousers as I was sitting down, but it proved to be difficult. Once, it was finally off, I reached out and dragged my bag over to me and pulled out a modest, midnight blue dress. I slipped my arms into the short sleeves and began to button the dress up before pulling on my riding boots. I then crawled out of the tent.

Standing to my full height, I looked around the camp. They were all huddled around the fire, shoveling food into their mouths, as I was walking over to them. Wicki and Hugo looked up, as I was approaching them; I smiled at the both of them. Though my smile towards Hugo was mischievous, as his eyes promised retribution for my little stunt earlier. I was able to squeeze in between Hirschberg and Donny, who gave me a dirty look. I raised an eyebrow. _So, he's still being a stubborn ass, is he? _I smiled sweetly at Hirschberg, as he handed me a plate of what looked to be scrambled eggs and biscuits; he blushed. Modestly, I began to eat my eggs, which looked awful, but were actually a lot better than they looked. I looked down at the ground when my foot kicked something; Donny's infamous bat.

I glanced at Donny. "Who's your favorite team?"

Donny looked taken aback. "The Boston Red Sox."

"I've always been partial to the Yankees," I admitted, which made Donny look even more surprised.

"You like baseball?" He asked, doubtfully.

Grinning, I answered, "It's an all-American pastime. Let me guess, Teddy Williams is your favorite player?"

Everyone groaned, except for Hugo, who looked confused. I heard Aldo muttered, "Don't get him started."

"Uh, yeah! He's only the greatest hitter ever!" Donny exclaimed.

"Ah, but what about DiMaggio's 56 - game hitting streak in 1941? That was a great year for the Yankees." I reminded him.

"Well, has DiMaggio bat over.400 in a single season? I don't think so," Donny gloated, smirking fiercely.

"Well, what about when DiMaggio was playing for the San Francisco Seals and he batted .398 with 154 RBIs and 34 HRs, led the Seals to the 1935 PCL title, and was named the League's Most Valuable Player?" I stated, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Donny was about to retort when Aldo broke us up. "A' right, A' right, you can have yer pissin' contest later. We have work ta do."

I glanced over at Hugo, who was giving me a bemused expression, I winked. It seems that I had found a way into Donny's heart – platonically speaking, of course.

---

Grimacing, I watched as the Basterds began to scalp the dead Nazis we had come across, Hugo made sure I wasn't anywhere near the scalping. They left three Nazi alive, who I assumed were going to divulge information for them. We all took our positions; I noticed the Nazis were looking at me in disbelief. What was a woman doing with the Basterds? The older, blond one hissed an insult at me. Hugo stared him down, but I just shook my head. Hugo was waiting patiently behind me, as I pulled myself up on the ledge, just in case I fell. Once on the hill, I sat on the ledge with my legs hanging off the side and Hugo stood behind me, I used his legs as a resting post. Aldo gestured for one of the Nazis to step forward, it was the older one. He kept his face void of emotion as he walked towards Aldo.

He saluted Aldo. "Sergeant Werner Ratchman."

Raine returns the salute. "Lieutenant Aldo Raine pleased to meet cha. You know what sit down means, Werner?"

"Yes," Ratchman nodded.

Raine leaned forward. "Then, sit down."

"How's your English, Werner? Cause if need be, we gotta a couple fellas can translate." Aldo asks, after he sits down and points to Wicki. "Wicki there, an Austrian Jew, got the fuck outta Saltzberg, while the gettin' was good. Became American, got drafted, and came back to give y'all what ya deserve."

"And another one over there, you might be familiar with, Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz. Heard of him," Aldo asks, as the two German stare down one another. I glanced up at Hugo.

Ratchman looks back at Raine. "Everybody in the German army's heard of Hugo_ Stiglitz_."

Raine smirked and leaned forward. "You see the girl?"

"I saw her," Ratchman stated, simply.

"That's his missus, so I'd watch what ya say 'bout her. Got that?" Aldo demanded.

Raine continued, "Now Werner, I'm gonna assume you know how we are?"

"Aldo the Apache." The Basterds laugh.

"Well Werner, if you heard of us, you probably heard, we ain't in the prisoner takin' business. We in the killin' Nat-zi business. And cousin, business is boomin'!" Aldo stated, proudly, as the others cheered. "Now that leaves two ways we can play this out. Either kill ya, or let ya go. Now whether or not you gonna leave this circle alive, depends entirely on you."

Aldo pulls out his map and lays it out in front of them. "Up the road a piece, there's a orchard. 'sides you, we know there's another Kraut patrol fuckin around here somewhere. Now if that patrol were to have any crack shots, that orchard, would be a goddamn snipers delight. Now if you ever wanna eat a sauerkraut sandwich again, you gotta show me on this map, where they are, you gotta tell me how many they are, and you gotta tell me, what kinda artillery they carrying with 'em?"

Werner looked at Aldo, head cocked. "You can't expect me to divulge information that would put German lives in danger."

"Now, that's where yer wrong. Because that's exactly what I expect. I need to know about Germans hidin' in trees? And you need to tell me? And you need to tell me, right now? Now take your finger, and point out on this map, where this party's bein' held, how manys comin', and what they brought to play with?"

Werner leans forward. "I respectful refuse, sir."

Aldo glances up at me; I nod my head. "Now if you heard of Aldo the Apache, you gotta have heard about The Bear Jew?"

"I heard," Werner states, simply.

Aldo leans forward. "What did you hear?"

"He beats German soldiers with a club."

"He bashes their brains in with a baseball bat, what he does." Aldo corrected; I grimaced at the mental picture. "Now Werner, I'm gonna ask you one last-goddamn-time, and if you still, "respectfully refuse", I'm callin The Bear Jew over here, and he's gonna take that big bat of his, and he's gonna beat your ass to death with it. Now take your wennersitnitzel lickin' finger, and point out on this map what I want to know."

"Fuck you, your little slut," Ratchman shouts over his shoulder to Hugo. "And your Jew dogs!" Werner spat.

Aldo stands up, folding the map, as he says gleefully, "Actually Werner, we're all tickled ya said that. Frankly, watchin' Donny beat Nat-zi's, to death, is the closest we ever get to goin to the movies…DONNY!"

"Yeah," Donny calls out from the tunnel.

Aldo turns to the tunnel. "Got a German here wants to die for country. Oblige him."

I loop my arm around Hugo's leg, as the banging of Donny's bat against the walls gets louder and louder as he gets closer, he tugs on my braid. When Donny bursts out of darken doorway, looking menacing and powerful, the Basterds including me, cheer for him as he stalks towards the German. I watch as he presses his bat into Ratchman chest and asks, "Did ya get that for killin' Jews?"

"Bravery," was all he said.

_Whack! _And, he was down, but Donny wasn't anywhere done with him. I buried my face into Hugo's thigh; as I listened to the sound of his wooden bat make contact with Ratchman's body. The men were going crazy, as was Donny, as he spouted off baseball slang in a wild, thick Boston accent. I heard Aldo ask for the next soldier and then, there was a bang.

I looked up. "Damnit, Hirschberg! Donny, bring me another. _Alive._"

---

_I looked out the window; my thoughts were running wild, as my hand cupped my stomach. I didn't hear Hugo come in until he spoke my name._

_I looked up, tears in my eyes. _"Oh, Hugo, I didn't hear you come in."

_He was silent, as he crossed the room. Hugo crouched down at my feet and placed his hands on my knees, staring deeply into my eyes. _"What's the verdict?"

_My bottom lip quivered. _"I'm not pregnant, Hugo. I'm so sorry."

_He reached forward and cupped my cheek. _"There's nothing to be sorry about, Mina. Our time will come."

_The tears fell, Hugo's thumb was there to wipe them away. _"What if there's something wrong, Hugo? Something wrong with me. I cou-." Hugo cut me off.

"Stop it, Mina! You are perfect and we will have our baby." _Hugo told me, holding my face in his hands. _

_I gripped his wrists. _"I want a baby so bad, Hugo."

"I know." _Hugo leaned forward and kissed my forehead. _

---

"_It's a good thing we never had a baby," _I admitted, later that night in the tent. _"God, could you imagine raising a baby in this?"_

Hugo sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow. _"If we had a baby, we wouldn't be in this situation."_

I glanced over him. _"What do you mean?"_

"_I would not have killed those Gestapo officers if we had a baby. I would not have wanted our kid to grow up with a murderer as a father." _Hugo explained, laying his palm flat on my empty belly.

I narrowed my eyes in anger, as I shoved his hand away. _"No? But, you would leave your wife to fend for herself, as you rot in prison. Or worse, died. Well, fuck you, Hugo Stiglitz!" _

I sat up quickly, tossing his jacket off of my body. I went to leave the tent, but Hugo grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. I wiggled in his grasp. _"Hugo, you beast, let go!" _

Hugo smashed his lips onto mine, I struggled for a bit, but then I gave in. He was too good of a kisser to resist. I moaned and whimpered against his lips, as my fingers tugged and pulled at his short, blond hair. Hugo was frantic with need, as he pulled me onto his lap and I felt his harden member on my inner thigh. I broke the kiss, drawing in greedy breaths of air and Hugo changed tactics. With gentle nips, Hugo traced a line down the column of my neck, pushing my hair out the way to tease near my collarbone. I leaned into his body, one hand anchoring him at the base of his skull, the other gripping his bicep. From there, he drew from my breathy sighs and tingling sensations that seared through my veins, providing fodder for my growing arousal. He licked, kissed, and sucked at the skin, pushing the strap of my brassiere down to map out familiar territory. I scratched my nails against the back of his neck, I felt him shiver in response.

"_Hurry, Hugo. I can't take it anymore," _I whimpered.

My eyes widened in shock when Hugo literally ripped my brassiere off of my body. And, the next thing I know, we're both naked and Hugo's inside of me, thrusting roughly.

---

The guys glance over at the sound of cries of passion and the telltale sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Donny, Wicki, Utivich, and Aldo look away while the others watched the silhouettes displayed across the tent wall. "Damn, Stiglitz is getting it on!"

Wicki smacked the back of Hirschberg's head. "Have some respect."

"Look! He's putting her leg over his shoulder," Omar announced, pointing at the tent.

"…Woah. She's really flexible." Donny admitted, cocking his head in wonderment. He glanced at Wicki. "I bet you wish you were Stiglitz at the moment."

"Fuck you, Donny!" Wicki snapped, eyes flashing.

**Whew! That was my longest one yet. :D**


	5. You're Going Down

**I appreciate all of the support! Here's the next chapter! :DDDD**

**You're Going Down**

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'_

---

I sighed happily, as I reached consciousness and realized what I was lying on; Hugo's bare chest. I snuggled closer to his warm body, murmuring incoherent words, as I attempted to fall back asleep, but his stroking hand was very distracting. I arched my back like a content cat, peeked open one eye and noticed that it was daylight. I popped my head up and looked at Hugo, whose eyes were close, but he looked very, _very _smug. Giggling, I stretched my neck out to give him a soft kiss, which he returned very enthusiastically. Suddenly, Hugo rolled over with the grace of cat and pinned me under his warm, hard body, which he made sure to ground his hips against mine. I looked up at him with sly eyes. _"Well, good morning, you beast." _

Hugo leaned forward to nuzzle my nose with his. _"Good morning, my wench."_

Narrowing my eyes playfully, I pinched his side. _"You could be sleeping alone. Remember that, Hugo."_

He nipped my chin teasingly. _"You couldn't keep your hands off of me if you tried." _

I arched an eyebrow. _"Is that a challenge, my love?"_

He chuckled, darkly. _"Perhaps."_

"_Perhaps, I could always find another to help keep me warm in the cold nights." _I stated, seriously, but I was lying out of my ass. No one could satisfy me like Hugo.

Hugo narrowed his eyes, a growl rumbling out of his throat as if he were a dog marking his territory. _"Don't even joke like that, Mina."_

I rolled my green eyes. _"You can never take a joke!"_

Hugo covered my mouth with his, therefore ending our little "spat." I went to deepen the kiss, but then I realized how dirty and sweaty I felt. I pulled away, scowling. _"Ugh, Hugo, I feel disgusting!"_

Hugo sighed disappointedly; he knew what I was like when it came to cleanliness. Let her take a bath or suffer for the rest of the day. He rolled off of me; I sat up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. It was massive on me. I then grabbed a clean dress, undergarments, and soap that I had packed, thankfully. I pulled my boots on before exiting the tent. Fortunately for me, everyone except for Wicki, were still asleep and I wouldn't have to suffer from embarrassment; for I knew that they heard us last night. Wicki glanced up from cleaning his gun, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He cocked an eyebrow.

"_Is there a creek or something close by?" _I asked, tugging at the hem of Hugo's shirt.

He pointed to the right of me. _"It's about fifty yards that way."_

I smiled graciously before turning back to the tent. _"Hugo, don't think that I'm gonna want you getting me dirty when I'm clean. Get your ass out here!" _

I tapped my foot patiently, as I heard him grumble before shuffling around. Hugo emerged from the tent with his pants on, though they were unbuttoned, shirtless and with a cigarette hanging from his lips as well. **(A/N: Um, can you say yummy? I can!) **Smiling, I took his hand and began to walk in the direction Wicki had pointed, but Hugo stopped. I glanced at him curiously. _"What is it?"_

"_I'll be right there. Go on without me," _he said shortly, making me frowning in confusion.

He gave me a pointed look; I sighed and started to make my way through the trees. Humming a song about going home, I ambled down the slight trail towards this creek, the shirt getting caught on branches in the process. I paused when I heard the sound of bubbling water; I smiled in pleasure. I was going to have a bath! I shoved my way through some bushes, hissing when I felt branches scratch my bare legs, but I was brave and continued on. I spotted a large rock, which was smoothed, and placed my clothes and soap on it before taking off my boots. I glanced around hesitantly, before grabbing the hem of Hugo's shirt. I was just about to pull it off when I heard shouting and scuffling. Freezing, I glanced in the direction of camp and listened intently. Then, I heard, "Ah, shit, Stiglitz, get off of him!"

Forgetting the bath, I raced off for camp, ignoring the hot sting of branches slicing through my skin. The commotion got louder as I got closer. I burst through the trees and came to a screeching halt. Kagan, Utivich, Hirschberg, _**and**_ Donny were desperately trying to pull Hugo off of Wicki, who he was punching in whatever spot he could find. Gritting my teeth, I stalked forward; eyes blazing. This was so typical of him! Utivich and Donny quickly let him go when they saw how pissed I was. I grabbed the gun poking out of Donny's waistband, he protested, but I gave him a withering look. I raised the gun above my head and fired, ignoring the fact that the shirt had risen close to dangerous territories. Hugo immediately became alert and jumped to attention. His falter was slight when he saw me, but it was there. Wicki glared up at Hugo, as he pulled himself up, refusing anyone's offer of help. His nose was bleeding profusely and his bottom lip was split, but I noticed that Hugo wasn't left unmarked either. Hugo had blood dripping from his nose, his knuckles were raw, and he had a bruise beginning to bloom across his ribs.

I glared at him. _"What the fuck, Hugo?"_

The others glanced at each, they didn't need to be a genius to know what I was saying; Hugo remained silent, but he clenched his jaw. I noticed that Raine was watching all of this with a grave expression on his face. He was just going to let them fight like little boys? I glanced at Wicki and asked if he was alright; Hugo's face turned murderous. Wicki nodded before walking off, holding a sleeve to his bleeding nose. I turned on my heel and started towards the creek again, my head held high.

---

I heard the sound of leaves being crushed under someone's weight; I tossed my wet hair over one shoulder and glanced back. Hugo was leaning against a small tree, his eyes emotionless. I tossed a soppy washcloth to him. _"Pants off, Stiglitz."_

I heard the cloth make a smack as it connected with his chest, Hugo sighed before shoving off his pants. He then joined me in the creek, it was only calf deep. He crouched down beside me and began to wash. I blatantly ignored him.

"_Are you going to ignore me until I say sorry?" _Hugo growled.

I snapped my head towards him, eyes narrowed. _"You just don't get it, do you? You can't just go beating men up every time a man smiles at me, Hugo! You're not a child anymore."_

"_He was staring at your bare legs! In front of me," _Hugo snarled, his teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. _"He could have at least done it discreetly."_

I arched an eyebrow. _"So, you hit him?"_

"_No," _he sniped. _"I told him to keep his eyes off of what's mine! And then, he proceeded to tell me how selfish I was for killing the Gestapo officers when I had a wife waiting back home for me."_

I sighed. So, his ego was wounded. _"Hugo…"_

He glanced at me. _"I was defending myself and my wife." _

I rolled my eyes before shoving him. _Men!_

---

"So, you want me to wait at camp while you all go to this orchard?" I asked Aldo with my hand on my hips.

He nodded. "That sounds 'bout r'ght."

"And, if a Nazi were to come strolling into the camp…?" Aldo pursed his lips before patting my shoulder.

"You should be fine, Mina." Aldo announced.

"Yes, easy for you to say. I have no military training at all. _Somebody," _I gave Hugo a look, "didn't think that I would need to learn to shoot a gun."

Hugo rolled his eyes. _"You'll be fine, Mina."_

I crossed my arms as they started to move out, Hugo hung back to give me a short, but passionate kiss and jogged after them. I smiled longingly after him. God, I love that man! I sat on one of the logs and stared moodily into the ash left behind by the fire. Leaning my elbow on my knee, I cupped my chin with my hand and tapped my fingers against the skin; thinking. _Now, what? _My eyes glanced around the forest ground, hoping for something to entertain myself with, but there was nothing. Sighing, I stood up hastily and began to pace. Half an hour later, the trail where I was pacing was worn down until I got to the hard dirt. Hearing the sound of a twig snapping, I stopped and looked to where the guys had disappeared into, but there was no one. Thinking it was just an animal, I returned to pacing. With my hands clasped behind my back, I began to whistle some random tune. Then, I heard it again. I stopped, turning my head to face where the sound came from. I could feel the blood from face draining, as I watched someone duck under a low branch before straightening up. A Nazi soldier, to be precise.

He smiled, charmingly, but his eyes were cautious. _"Hello there."_

Gulping, I answered, _"Hello."_

"_May I ask what you are doing so far from the cities?" _The Nazi asked, stepping forward.

I glanced around and spied Donny's bat. _"Camping, officer. Is there something that I can help you with?"_

He smirked. _"What's your name, girl?"_

I froze, my mind was racing. _"Mina, Mina…Butz." _

He started to circle me. _"And, why are your camping, Mina _Butz_?"_

My hands grew clammy and I started to sweat, even though it was cool outside. _"For pleasure, of course."_

He tapped his fingers against his chin. _"Pleasure, you say?"_

I clenched my jaw. He was playing with me. _"Yes, pleasure."_

"_So, Miss._ Butz_, where are your companions?" _He asked, coyly, his lips quirking.

I raised my chin. _"Hunting. I don't really care for it, so I decided to stay at camp."_

He stopped two feet in front of me, his blue eyes searching my face. _"That's interesting. If they are hunting then why the need for that rifle over there." _

I glanced at it. _"You can never be too careful."_

He lost his smile. _"Do you want to know what I think, Miss. Butz? I think that you are a liar and these "companions" of yours are actually the Basterds."_

"_How could you accuse me of that?" _I asked, quietly, as I slowly started to back away and towards Donny's bat.

"_Because, the Private _Butz _that was let go by the Basterds was able to give us some very valuable information about their two newest members, Mr. and Mrs. Stiglitz. That wouldn't be you, would it?" _He asked, condescendingly. I felt my breath catch.

He smirked. "As the Americans would say, "Gottcha.""

I reacted fast. I thrusted the heel of my palm into his nose; he squealed in pain. Then, I grabbed his shoulders and used his body as leverage to knee him in the crotch. Hugo may have not taught me how to shot a gun, but he taught me how to defend myself. Quickly, I snatched up Donny's bat and swung with all my might. I flinched when it connected with his head. The adrenaline was coursing through my body now. He may not have been Hitler, but he stood for him and the starting of this war, thus taking Hugo away from me. Making a sound of outrage, I began to beat him viciously with the bat. I didn't even stop when I felt his blood spray my face, nor when he was long dead, but until my arms were jello. I stopped, wheezing heavily, as I stared down at his disfigured body. I went and sat on the log, the bat at my feet. And, that's how the Basterds found me.

"…Fuck a duck." I heard Donny muttered, as they loudly filed out of the bush.

I stared blankly into the ashes; I didn't look up when Hugo crouched in front of me. His hand, warm and rough, cupped my chin. _"Mina, what happened?"_

Slowly, my eyes met his. _"I beat him with Donny's bat."_

"_I see that, but why?" _Hugo asked, patiently.

"_He asked who I was, I gave him a fake name, but he knew, Hugo. He knew who I was. That Private that we let go, told them about me and you. They know that we're with the Basterds." _I explained, shakily.

"_He didn't…touch you, did he?" _Hugo demanded, his voice filled with restrained anger.

"Nien," I answered, softly.

He leaned forward and kissed my bloody forehead. _"Good."_

**Okay, so it's shorter than yesterday's, but I think it's still pretty good. PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!**


End file.
